english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000)
Aqua Teen Hunger Force is an American animated television series on Cartoon Network's late night programming block Adult Swim. The series aired between December 30, 2000 and August 30, 2015, consisting of 139 episodes. Voices *Akhenaton Nickens *Al Margaret *Alexander Katz *Alfie Donald *Amanda B. Reckondwith *Amber Nash *Andy Merrill *Andy Sandford *Bigbaldhead *Bill Hader *Billie Reaves *Brann Dailor of Mastadon *Brent Hinds of Mastadon *Brian Stack *Brooks Braselman *Brooks Holcomb *C. Martin Croker *C. Puppington *Cactus Tony *Candy Barrel *Carey Means *Carl Jones *Carlos Tureta *Clay Croker *Cody Dematteis *Craig Hartin *Curjay Gwynne *Dagny Philips-Stumberger *Dana Snyder *Dana Swanson *Daniel Liebl of Wolfchant *Daniel Triandiflou *Dave Willis *Dick Blacha *Diviya Roney *Dominik Kreilinger of Wolfchant *Don Kennedy *Donald Cock *Donnie Blue *Doug Stanhope *Dr. Marvin Candle *Duncan Trussell *Eddie Pepitone *Eddie Sweet *Eugene Mirman *Evan Thomas Fuchs *Francisco Guglioni *Frannie Hood *Fred Armisen *Gage Freeman *George Lowe *Gillian Jacobs *Greg Alan Williams *Greg Fitzsimmons *Gregg Turkington *H. Jon Benjamin *Idris Elba *Jason Ashy Larry Steinberg *Jay Wade Edwards *Jim Brown *Jim Florentine *Jim Fortier *Joe Gideon *Joe Randazzo *Joe Satriani *John Kruk *Johnny Dee *Jon Schnepp *Jonathan Glaser *Josh Warren *Joshua Homme *Katie Golden *Katie Kneeland *Kelly Hogan *Ken Osborn *Kevin Gillespie *Krista Carothers *Kyle Kinane *LaLa Cochran *Larry Miller *Larry Murphy *Lavell Crawford *Lear Bunda *Mabel Dixon *Mario Liebl of Wolfchant *Mario Moginger of Wolfchant *Mary Kraft *Mary Mack *Matt Berry *Matt Bessar *Matt Foster *Matt Harrigan *Matt Maiellaro *Matt Stanton *Matt Walsh *Max Willis *mc chris *Michael Anthony *Michael D. Hanks *Michael E. Smith *Michael Kenneth Williams *Michael Kohler *Michael Render aka "Killer Mike" *Mike Judge *Mike Schatz *Molly Harrigan *Monica Rial *Mr. Hutchinson *Natasha Leggero *Ned Hastings *Neko Case *Nick Gibbons *Nick Ingkatanuwat *Nick Weidenfeld *Oliver Nichols *Ollie Green *Pat McGroin *Patrick Byrne *Paul Painter *Paul Rust *Phillip Tallman *Quincy Katreal Marshall *Rachel Dratch *Rita McGrath *Rob Kutner *Rob Poynter *Robert Lange as Moucus Man (ep62) *Robert Smigel *Rose Higdon *Rustin Joyland *Sadie Willis *Sal Lupo *Sam Harrigan *Sammy Hagar *Schoolly D *Scott Fry *Scott Hilley *Señor Negotio *Shaggy 2 Dope *Shawn Coleman *Shecky Chucklestein *Sir Willups Brightslymoore *Steve Schirripa *Steven Wright *T Pain *T.M. Levin *Taylor Church *Tera Patrick *Thomas Decoud *Todd Barry *Todd Field *Todd Hanson *Tom Clark *Tom Hollander *Tom Savini *Tommy Batflatch *Tripp Bradshaw *Troy Sanders of Mastadon *Vanessa Palacios *Violent J *Vishal Roney *Walter Newman *Wendy Cross *Will Forte *William Snyder FAIA *Zach Hanks *Zack White *and Bart Oates as Himself (ep65) *and Billie Reaves as Herself (ep56) *and Henry Zebrowski as Tony (ep131), Additional Voices 'Featuring' *"Big" S as Robositter (ep49) *Amanda Marks *Andrew W.K. as Himself (ep61) *Andy Merrill as Oglethorpe (ep29) *Ashley Ward as Sheila (ep49) *B.B. Leeland as The Scorpions (ep32) *Barry Mills as Hustlin' Tom Turkey (ep39) *Beverly Center *Brooks Braselman as The Spore (ep24) *Carol Kolb *Chris Karwowski *Eric Wareheim *Eugene Mirman as Dr. Eugene Mirman (ep61) *Glenn Danzig as Himself (ep18) *H. Jon Benjamin as Mothmonsterman (ep3), Mr. Sticks (ep34) *Hayden Ward as Carl's Girlfriend (ep38) *Isaac Hayes III as The Voice (ep34) *Jason Todd as The Real Wisdom Cube (ep36) *Jay Edwards as Jay Edwards (ep40) *Jennifer Stephens *Joe Garden *Jon Schnepp as The Wisdom Cube (ep36) *Jonathan Glaser as Jerry (ep34), Oog (ep22) *Kim Manning *Maria Schneider *Matt Maiellaro as Styro/head (ep38), Turkatron (ep39), Additional Voices *mc chris as MC Pee Pants (ep9), Sir Loin (ep25 *Mike Schatz as Emory (ep29) *Ned Hastings as Himself *Nick Ingkatanuwat as The Muffin Man (ep41) *Scott Hilley as George Washington (ep41) *Seth MacFarlane as Wayne (ep28) *Shecky Chucklestein as D.P. (ep37), Ezekial (ep67), Skeeter (ep37) *Sir Willups Brightslymoore as Happy Time Harry (ep10) *Stewart Breihut *Ted Nugent as Himself (ep46) *Timothy Heidecker *Todd Barry as Romulox (ep16) *Todd Field as Ol' Drippy (ep7) *Todd Hanson as The www.yzzerdd.com (ep15), Additional Voices *Tom Scharpling as Willie Nelson (ep33) *Vance Hammersly *Veronica Billingsley as Dusty Gozongas (ep52) *Zakk Wylde as Himself (ep32) *and Lisa Willis *and Loss Cat *and Todd Maiellaro 'Special Guest' *Seth Green Category:Cartoons Category:2000 Cartoons